worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reviews
Rundown of the characters (I typed this up pre update and after only my first run so my views have changed a bit). Ivan: I used Ivan as a pure attack character with spear plus line. Triple fist seemed less useful as Ivan’s main weapon is the spear. I admittedly haven’t tried smoke storm so I can’t tell how well those spells work. Note: I wonder why Directional Spear's skill point cost was lowered to 0 though. Tevoran: Tevoran’s Mockery is still among the most OP moves in the game. Of course, Voro captains could counter with tactical order. but it was still a highly effective skill. I’ve also used enrage, which is pretty useful against bosses now that stun won’t work. If you’re going to add more communities to bosses, I suggest making them immune to one or both of these skills. I have not tested the attacking line (overhead slash, disembowelment, etc) Ysabel: Limb breaker/crusher is useful against regular enemies, but the bosses now have immunity to stun. (This I see as a good move because Vadim and Ysabel could keep just about any boss completely incapacitated for an entire battle, robbing the level of any difficulty). Instead, flameblast is now the new move to use on bosses as they’ve become highly dependent on specials. Note: after playing through this again, I do have to agree that her Limb Crusher is a double edge sword. Casimir: Now this was the only character that I had problems using effectively. Especially against S attack bosses like Duriken, he was a great liability. In some battles, I had to put him in the far corner and keep him there so that he wouldn’t be killed. When he could function though, he functioned pretty well as a secondary healer. His slow/stasis dart was also pretty useful at stopping melee attackers (especially spiders). I didn’t get plague dart because It's way too easy for it to backfire, the only way to prevent it that I've seen is to stun or stasis the same opponent on the same turn as using plague. Oksana: She has the best of both worlds, she can be an excellent support character with heal and celestial drive, but could also be a powerful special attacker with holy blast and holy storm. She’s closest to an OP character right now. The only skill that I could think to be added is a skill to curse (the name “Sinister Hex” comes to mind) but again, given that she’s already very powerful, it wouldn’t really matter if she gains this skill or not. Reynold: The closest replacement for Vadim. Reynold is very good at one thing and that’s single target damage. His roundhouse is incredibly powerful. Still, I hesitated when considering to get Flying roundhouse because the knockback effect would mean that I could no longer roundhouse someone twice in one turn (like Voronese soldiers, who die in 2 roundhouses). Still though, he is a pure damage dealing character and should stay that way so I would suggest adding to the roundhouse series. Another possibility is to give him stun on his roundhouse, but I think that’s a bit too powerful. Zofia: Very good ranged attacker with strong area attacks. Lewd Glance was also very good against bosses because it allowed your characters to corral almost any boss easily. It becomes even more deadly when used in conjunction with Martin’s Encourage. (I slew Duriken before he even used Tranquil Chime this way). This is the other skill if any that bosses should have immunity to (I suggest picking one or two as picking all of them would leave only Flameblast, which is usually not enough by itself, to suppress the bosses’ attacks). Martain: Encourage is a great move, and was the only move capable of canceling Puerile Whimper. Royal Cudgel was a move on the side that I only used when I needed to kill a certain opponent fast. Also, he’s not the most reliable character as he seems to have low accuracy. His skills are locked. (I don’t have a problem with that but…) Does this mean that he’ll be gone soon like Aizu? I also did a run of both chapters where I bought absolutely no equips and still got max skill points. Here's the stats for anyone interested: Zeloteks at final shop: 7052 Zeloteks earned in Chapter 2 at final shop: 4438 (107% increase compared to zeloteks at final shop of chapter 1) Zeloteks at game’s end: 7224 Zeloteks earned in Chapter 2 at games end: 4610 (76% more zeloteks than Chapter 1) Skill points across both chapters: 2080 (Don’t exceed this when handing out skills for new game chapter 3) with 1275 earned specifically in chapter 2 Minimum points 1200 with 735 earned in Chapter 2. Other thoughts (and yes, I'm actually typing now, and not copying/pasting): Tier 4 passives will become way too expensive in terms of skill point cost if it continues to go up like it is now (especially the 40-80-120 point ones).. Zofia's plantation battles were the most interesting battles in the game to me because it's the only place where I had trouble with melee characters not being able to attack due to a gentle slope (particularly so for Ivan). Thus, my melee characters often had to move into spots where they were more vulnerable for the sake of attack. These battles were certainly some of the hardest, but were also very interesting. I'm wondering if you'd release any new characters who use 2 different types of weapons. So far, the only three who did were Vadim, Ivan, and Ysabel. Particularly with Ysabel I had to make the decision between shooting twice (using a flimsy crossbow on my no shop run) of stabbing once (with refined dagger). Daggers coated with poison could be nice in the next game. It was not uncommon in warfare and would give more of an incentive to using Ysabel's dagger If necromancy is introduced, please don't let it ever be on the side of the player. I see it as potentially game breaking in player's hands. Also, while I'm on the topic, how about enemies that automatically revive in a different form (that players would have to kill again) with different abilities upon death. Especially for bosses, this would be fun to see, Certain items that can be thrown (especially lamps in the Masori South District battle_ and explosive barrels would be much more useful if it were possible to pick them up, move, then throw them whenever. However, when holding such an object, disable attacking until the object is thrown. Less obvious secret items with more interesting effects would be nice. Storywise, I think it's pretty well done,. I would only ask for more dialogue from characters besides the main cast of Ivan, Tevoran, and Ysabel. Besides Zofia, it seems as if the other party members who aren't in the main cast are mute. Ivan has a debt of 100,000 Zeloteks if I remember correctly from chapter 1. Perhaps make a boss that drops this amount to troll the player, getting the player all excited...just for Ivan to take all of it and pay off his debt. Also, I don't see respecing as a problem as long as it's only in intervals. In fact, it gives you (yes, I'm talking to you Mezz) more flexibility in making battles. For example, two battles separated by an interval that require drastically different strategies to beat, such that a strategy that worked so well in a battle would run into a brick wall in the next battle, In case anyone's wondering, I did have to (I'm ashamed to admit it) save scum and abuse the hell out of equip changes in 7-3 (to survive) and 7-4 (to kill all enemies). Vadim's actually a good tank against Voro soldiers given his defense passives, bullet proof clothes, and Boris Ring. I actually used him to tank in the survival battle since he was always the one in front stabbing everyone. Overall, excellent game! Don't rush yourself making chapter 3, I don' like to see good games ruined through haste.